If I Lost You
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Jan worries about Putzie but he doesn't know it. This is how he finds out.
Jan never had nightmares. She always had dreams but never nightmares, that was until Kenickie got in a car crash. He was fine but what if he hadn't been, what if Putzie had been in the car.

She didn't tell Putzie, she didn't want him to think she was crazy. She had nightmares about him getting in a crash. It was scary to think about and she worried constantly. The girls and new and most of them were scared of the idea too.

None of the boys knew until the night at the drive in.

"Jan!" Putzie ran across the drive in to go see his girlfriend, he ran up to her and lifted her up while hugging her.

"Hey Putz," she gave him a light kiss, "What are you so happy for?"

"I'm just happy cause I found you." They kissed again and the got in the back seat of Greased lightning which and the Pink Ladies and T-Birds were in.

Jan with her arms around his neck fell asleep on Putzie's lap. He moved so her back was against the car door and stroked hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead, and for the first time in a long time he paid attention to the movie.

Then most of the gang left. Danny and Sandy went to Danny's car, Frenchy, Doody, Marty, and Sonny were at the refreshments stand, and Rizzo and Kenickie went to Rizzo's car.

Out of nowhere, Jan woke up and started sobbing. She was clinging to Putzie's neck and he sat there confused. He stroked her hair and her crying got a little quitier.

"Jan," he tried to get her up so he could look at her. "Jan, what's wrong?" She stopped crying but she felt like she could barely breathe.

"Bad dream," she whispered quietly.

He moved so that Jan could still be right next to him but he could see her. "Do you wanna tell me about it."

"Kinda," he looked down at her thinking she was gonna start, "I don't think I should though."

"Jan, you can tell me anything and I'll still love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah," she sighed knowing she should tell him. She snuggled into him wondering where to begin.

"Ok, I have nightmares about you getting in car accidents."

"Wait, you said nightmares, so it's plural. This has happened before."

She nodded,"You remember when Kenickie got in the accident?" Putzie nodded, I've been having these nightmares because of that."

"Jan, that was months ago! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I should."

"Jan," he shook his head and kissed her forehead,"I love you."

"I love you too, that why I have these nightmares. If I lost you I don't know what I would do."

Tears started falling from her eyes again, she sat up and turned so she could see Putzie. He brushed the tears off of her face and kissed her cheek.

"I think I should walk you home, you've had a rough night." Jan nodded and Putzie helped her out of the car. He put an arm around her and they walked home in silence.

They got to Jan's house and there were no cars in the drive way.

"Are your folks home." Jan shook her head.

"They went to a family party in Cincinnati that I begged to stay home from, you can come in if you want."

Putzie and Jan went in and sat on the couch. Jan turned the tv on and snuggled into Putzie. There was a movie on, and in the movie the girl's boyfriend died.

Jan started crying again it wasn't the loud sobs from the drive-in, it was quiet but there were more tears. Putzie pulled Jan closer, he never wanted to let go of her.

"If I lost you-"

"I'd find you." Putzie finished the sentence for Jan.

Jan smiled slightly at the statement and stopped crying. Putzie laid down on the couch and Jan laid next to him. Her head was on his chest and he stroked her hair.

He kissed her head and realized she was asleep. He smiled looking at his girl, safe in his arms. Putzie woke up the next morning and Jan was still asleep.

No nightmares had woken her up in the middle of the night.

 **What do you think? First Fanfiction, please no mean reviews. I take constructive criticism, I really want constructive criticism! Please review! I need advice and need to know what I'm doing well.**

 **Thanks! -Jan3**


End file.
